


Their Choice

by FuryofHalone



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25935655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuryofHalone/pseuds/FuryofHalone
Summary: The Warrior of Light makes a decision.Short and sweet. It's all very vague so no strong spoilers, but it does deal with 5.0 story content. Just in case you're trying to avoid that.
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light, Warrior of Light/Unnamed Ship
Kudos: 4





	Their Choice

“Please. You must remember.”

He placed a hand on their cheek, his golden eyes beseeching them. Looking into those eyes, the Warrior of Darkness felt a strong urge to do whatever it took to make him happy. To make him smile. They could no longer deny that subtle tug at the edges of their subconscious whenever they looked at him. So, they closed their eyes, and reached deep into the recesses of their mind and soul, for any lead, any tendril of the memories that were supposedly locked within them.

But instead they found memories of their friends. The ones they had lost and the ones they had saved. They saw their beloved, as beautiful as they always were, and waiting for them to come home.

What would happen if they suddenly remembered everything? Would they leave their loved ones behind? Become an Ascian? No. These simply were not viable options.

When the weary warrior once again opened their eyes, it was with a resolve they did not know they were capable of in the moment. They looked upon the man before them and offered him a sad smile.

“I am sorry but…I cannot.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in about an hour at 2am and tweaked it a bit this morning. The story is a complete thought as it is but I may write a longer version one day. If anyone finds inspiration and wants to expound upon it using their own WoL then please do! Just let me know so I can read it.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/MoonKeeperKehda)


End file.
